


On Your Knees

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Public teasing, Teasing, blowjob, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Iggy and his lovely s/o go out for dinner, and his s/o pushes him a bit too far so he needs to teach her a lesson.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> A little while back, I reblogged a post with sentences to use, and I got an anon ask which two sentences.   
> \- “Use your mouth on me.”  
> \- “You like that, don’t you? You like it when your woman does that to you?”  
> It took me a while to figure out who to use for this as the requester did not specify who to use for. Then I talked with my lovely friend atlerion who I decided to torture, and this is the result for it.

You knew you were in trouble when you saw Ignis’ jaw clench. The way his gloved fingers tightened around the stem of his wine glass. Your stomach tightened as your nerves felt jittery in your body. Jackpot.

The whole day you had been teasing him, soft innocent touches on not so innocent spots. Moving your body in a sensual way. Giving him a little show when you had gotten dressed to go out for dinner with him. He liked watching you roll your stockings up your leg. During dinner, you had made a bit of a show of eating sensual. Slipping your foot out of your heel and brushing it against his leg, going up and up and up.

He had giving you a look filled with warning, his eyes burning behind his glasses but you hadn’t heed it. And you knew you were going to pay the price the moment you got home with him. You could not wait.

Didn’t have to wait long though. Ignis threw a wad of cash on the table and grabbed you firmly by your arm, escorting you out of the establishment. Seeing the both of you had decided to drink, he hadn’t taken the car, so cab it was. After flagging down one faster than the speed of light, he helped you in it.

“Ignis,” you murmured softly, as you turned to him as he slid into the cab with you.

Ignis pulled you close, pressing one of his gloved fingers on your lips. He breath a bit faster, his green eyes looking like emerald flames. His nose brushed against yours as you could feel his breathe fan against your skin. It made your own breathe speed up, becoming a bit laboured as you felt excited of having him so close.

Usually in public, even if it was semi-public like a cab, the most he would do was hold your hand. PDA not a thing he partook in often. But it seems you had pushed him just enough, just as you wanted.

“Don’t talk, my dearest, or I will gag you with something very interesting.” His eyes searched your face, and a little smile that made your lower bits tingle  grew on his face. “Ah, I see, of course. That is what you’re hoping on. You’re such a naughty girl.” His accented voice made the words even more sinful. Your breasts feeling larger in your dress, your hand moving to his thigh. Fingers brushing against something solid and warm.

He snatched your hand and curled his fingers around your wrist. Moving closer to you, his other hand moved to the side of your throat, and his thumb brushed against your skin. His face moving closer so his lips brushed against your ear. “Oh dearest, so eager and trying to get herself into trouble even more. Don’t worry, my little dove. I will take good care of you the moment we are home.”

Your eyes fluttered shut as you thought of all the sinful things he could do to you. And there were a lot. It all depended on how much patience he had. Some nights he would tie you up with silk scarves and torture you for hours on end till you were a sweaty and begging mess.

Some nights though, oh boy. Raw. Hard. Fast. He’d bend you over his desk, spread your thighs apart and just wreck you till you couldn’t scream anymore, your throat to raw. Your ass cheeks burning because he spanked you for being a little cheek. Like you were now.

Pressing your thighs together, you turned your hand as much as you could while he had a grip  on your wrist. Brushing your fingers against the sensitive skin on the inside of his arm. As he inhaled sharply, you bit your bottom lip. Knowing that with each act of deviance, you got yourself into deeper problem. But it would be so worth it. Seeing Ignis just lose it. So worth it. You just hope you would survive with your sanity intact.

When you arrived at your apartment, you could barely register how fast he paid, got you inside the building. Somehow between one blink and the next, you two were in your bedroom.

Ignis loomed over you, his hand on your behind as he pulled you closer and pressing your groins against each other. You whimpered as you felt his hard erection in his suit slacks. He watched you with a stoic look, but you could feel the tight coiled power and heat boiling inside of him.

He crashed his lips against yours, and you moaned in delight. Opening your mouth, and he swept his tongue into your mouth. Claiming it roughly as he messed up your hair. Twirling the locks around his fingers to have a good hold on you. Of course, you couldn’t just let him do everything.

Standing on your toes, you kissed him back needy. Making little mewling noises as your hands started to make work of his shirt and tie. Hands rubbing eagerly over the lean muscled chest of your man, you enjoyed the warmth of his skin. The faint little sprinkle of hair on his chest, so blond you couldn’t really see them. You dragged your nails over his nipple, making him snarl and remember he intended to ‘punish’ you.

He pulled back, collaring your throat lightly and taking a step back. “On your knees, love.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart so you could get comfortable between them.

You scrambled to follow, hiking up your dress so you wouldn’t rip the lovely gift he had brought you. “Use your mouth on me.” You felt saliva pooling in your mouth at the mere thought  of having his smooth long cock in your mouth. Feeling him stretch your lips, bump against the back of your throat.

“Yes, sir,” you mewled as you unfastened his belt and lowered his zipper. His hand rested calmly on his knees as you could feel his eyes on you. Your cheeks heated with anticipation, but unable to meet his gaze as he would only distract you.

He had become fully hard already because of your teasing. A little pearl of precum beading on the broad tip. “Mmmmm, I love your cock so much.” Sighing in pleasure, you stuck out your tongue a bit and brushed it against the head. Tasting his slightly salty, bitter cum, you felt yourself become even wetter. Probably your panties could be described as soaked at the moment.

“No teasing, you have done that all day. Get to work,” he ordered seriously, his voice sending shivers down your spine. Not able to wait even longer, you leaned forward and took his cock into your mouth. Moaning as he tasted so good, felt so damn good. Bobbing your head, you got your saliva all over his shaft. Wrapping your fingers around him, you used the saliva to help your hand gestures.

Everything got pushed into the background, all you could focus on, feel, experience, was your mouth on his cock. Your hand on his shaft. Another one cradling his sack and massaging the globes in your palm. Yes, mmm, you truly enjoyed this. Hearing him moan and gasping above you. His hands moving over your back, he unclasped the back of your halter dress. Then his hand moved to your bare breast - you hadn’t put on a bra - he massaged it firmly.

In retaliation, you dragged your teeth over his flesh. Hearing him hiss harshly, tugging on your hair in pleasure. Removing your mouth, you jerked him off harder and brushing your tongue over the tip only. Brushing against the tiny slit where he leaked the white liquid from.

“You like that, don’t you? You like it when your woman does that to you?“

“Yes, but less talking, dear. Make me come.” He pushed your head down, and you happily obliged. Bobbing your head rapidly again, you hollowed your cheeks and made obscene wet noises.

Breathing through your nose, you took more and more into your mouth. Feeling him bump against the back of your mouth, and you reminded yourself to relax. Slowly, you take him all the way - your nose brushing against the pubic hair against his base.

“Fuck! Y/N!” he cried out as his grip tightened around your hair hard, a bit painful, but right now it felt fucking good. Swallowing, you massage your throat muscles around his shaft. Feeling his body tremble, trying not to move his hips. “Y/N. I am not gonna last long,” he warned you with a rough voice. You did a little victory dance. Rarely he cursed, so it meant he really enjoyed it.

Pulling back a bit, you started stroking his cock with your hand again. Using your mouth solely on the tip. You could feel him twitch in your hand. Throbbing. Becoming even bigger.

You finally looked up, seeing sweat trickling down his temple and neck. His mouth hanging open. His skin on his cheek bones flushed with red. Mewling in victory, you sucked on him even harder.

“Y/N,” he roared out your name, and came hard. Thick ropes of cum shot into your mouth, and you swallowed as quickly as you could. Rubbing his shaft some more so you could get every drop of him.

He stopped twitching, and you let go of his cock, sitting back a bit. Swallowing, you brushed the last bit off your lips and gave him a smile. It soon slipped away, and you wiggled with anticipation as Ignis stared at you with almost a predatory look.

“It is my turn now.” Oh, you were in for a long night.


End file.
